


Just a Bad Dream

by lyricwritesprose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmare, Touch, dream - Freeform, many ways to say 'I love you', sometimes 'I love you' sounds like 'Mmghlrf'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Aziraphale has a bad dream.  Crowley helps.  Written for the prompt "Dream" on the Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess The Author.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"





	Just a Bad Dream

Crowley woke in the night to Aziraphale making a distressed noise.

His immediate reaction was to sit bolt upright. His senses caught up with him a moment later. There was nobody and nothing else in the cottage with them.

Aziraphale made the noise again and Crowley looked over quickly, realizing. Aziraphale was asleep.

Aziraphale nearly always stayed up all night reading something. But now he was asleep, and it seemed to be bothering him.

Crowley did the only thing he could think of, and shook Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Angel. Angel, I’m here. It’s all right, I’m right here.”

Aziraphale jerked, and then the tension seemed to drain slowly out of his body. “Crowley.”

“Yeah.”

“You were gone.”

“I’m not! I’m right here.”

“In the dream. In the dream you were gone.” Aziraphale drew a breath, not entirely steady. “In the dream—in the dream, Heaven won. It was all perfectly lovely. And I asked Gabriel where you were, and he didn’t know who I was talking about, and none of the other angels knew who I was talking about, and finally the Metatron was there, telling me that none of the Fallen had ever existed, that that was Heaven’s ultimate victory over them. Over you. And I realized that I would be forgetting soon, and it would all go on forever, being perfectly lovely, which was exactly the same as being perfectly  _ horrid—” _

Crowley pulled Aziraphale towards him. Aziraphale crumpled into the embrace. “It’s never going to happen like that,” he promised. “It’s never going to—shh, listen to me. It isn’t just that they  _ can’t _ do that, it’s that if they did somehow manage to destroy me, I’d come to you anyway. I’ll always come to you. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“Just did.”

“It’s not something you can actually do.”

“I didn’t  _ know _ I could get through the M-25,” Crowley countered. “I just  _ did _ it, and it worked. Same principle. Angel, it was just a dream. It can’t hurt you.  _ They _ can’t hurt you.”

Aziraphale burrowed his head against Crowley’s black silk nightshirt. “They frighten me, though,” he admitted, muffled.

Crowley let out his breath. “Yeah. Me too. But we’ll protect each other. We’ll always protect each other. Even from nightmares.”

“How?”

“I never have a nightmare where you’re not there anymore, because your scent is all over this cottage. I  _ know _ you’re here, even when I’m sleeping. So what works the same way for angels?”

“I . . . don’t know,” Aziraphale admitted. “I certainly don’t smell the world like you do. I wonder if, maybe, touch . . .”

“I won’t let you go.” Crowley squeezed him a little tighter by way of illustration.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley thought of saying  _ don’t thank me _ and making up some selfish reason, but it was important, wasn’t it, that Aziraphale  _ know _ Crowley was there on purpose, protecting him on purpose. “Mmghlrf,” he said instead, and then, “Sweet dreams, angel.”

“You too, love. Whatever you like best.”


End file.
